Kipper Hood part 3 - The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Baron Greenback
trumpeting - drumroll *Nazz: Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation. *Prunella Deegan: "Peanuts"? Why, you dunce. That's the royal coach. - It's Baron Greenback himself. *Nazz: The judge? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty. I'll catch you later. *Prunella Deegan: What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? *Nazz: Ah! Here we go again. *Prunella Deegan: Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune tellers! *Nazz: Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms! *Prunella Deegan: Get the dope with your horoscope. *Baron Greenback: Fortune tellers! How droll. Uh, stop the coach. *Stiletto: Barone, Barone, they may be bandits. *Baron Greenback: Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. (chuckling) Um, um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever you like... first. *Prunella Deegan: Mmm! Oh! How gracious! And generous. *Stiletto: (gasping) Barone! Barone! Did you see what they...? *Baron Greenback: Stop! (giggles) Stop hissing in my ear. *Stiletto gulps and stammers *Baron Greenback: Ah! (chuckles) Stiletto! Oh, you've hissed your last... *Stiletto: (gagging) *Baron Greenback: Stiletto! *Stiletto gulps *Baron Greenback: Suspicious crow. *Prunella Deegan: Masterfully done, Your Excellency. (chuckling) Now close your eyes and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, Greenback. (chuckling) From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! *Nazz: OK, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow. *Prunella Deegan: We're waiting. laughs Ah, oh! Look, Greenback. Look! *Baron Greenback: Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits. *Prunella Deegan: (slap's Greenback's hand and snickers) Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man. *Baron Greenback: Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand. *Prunella Deegan: Shh! Shh! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lal... Oh! A face appears. (gasping) A crown is on his noble brow. *Baron Greenback: Oo-de-lally! A crown! How exciting! *Prunella Deegan: His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face. *Baron Greenback: Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. (laughs) Oh, that's me to a T. It really is. Yes. *(Stiletto slaps Prunella's hand) *Prunella Deegan: Ooh! I... *Baron Greenback: Now What? *Prunella Deegan: (gasps, chuckles) I, uh... I see, um, your illustrious name. *Baron Greenback: (snaps) I know my name! Get on with it! *Prunella Deegan: Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course. *Baron Greenback: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Stiletto? Oh, you... (mumbling) He's in the basket. Don't... Don't forget it. *Nazz: Hmm. What have we here? Solid-gold hubcaps. (hubcap squeaks) Oo-de-lally. The jackpot. (sword scraping) *One of Greenback's guards whistles *Baron Greenback: Robbed! I've been robbed! Stiletto! You're never around when I need you! ( coughs) I've been robbed. *Stiletto: Of course you've been robbed! *Prunella Deegan: Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! *Nazz: Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. *Baron Greenback: After them, you fools! (sobbing) No, no, no, no! *Stiletto: I knew it. I knew it. I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but no, you wouldn't listen. You just had to... Ah! Ah! Ah! Seven years' bad... (yelps)... luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror. *Baron Greenback: (wailing) Mommy! I've got a dirty thumb. Category:Louis Walkden's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts